


You just didn't know it.

by millygal



Series: Fanfic Wish List [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspection, M/M, dark introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Pondering the great mystery that is his and Dean's relationship.





	You just didn't know it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> A/N: Thank you to miss jj1564, who is the mostest bestest understanding beta. This is for angelus2hot for her #10 Prompt on her Fanfic Meme Wishlist.
> 
> Supernatural: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester - You were always mine, you just didn't know it.
> 
> Don't know if this is what you were thinking bb but I got stuck on a loop and had to write it <3

Sam sits quietly in the corner; darkness enveloping, shadows obscuring.

Helping him to hide when he can’t face the harshness of whatever day they’re meant to be meeting head on.

Legs crossed at the ankle, hands clasped together tightly, Sam watches his brother sleep the sleep of the thoroughly fucked.

There’s no greater or more amusing sound than that of Dean’s soft snores as he lays like a dead weight against a sagging mattress; feet and hands hanging over a bed too small for either of them, let alone _both_ of them.

That poor mattress.

They really need to buy a new one.

One of the millions of things on Sam’s to-do list.

Nestled somewhere between _keep Dean alive_ , _show Dean this isn’t wrong_ , _record the sounds Dean makes during sex_ , and _buy milk_.

Their lives are not of the normal, really. Who buys milk any more?

Chuckling at his own stupid joke, Sam shifts slightly, allowing his numb ass cheeks a moment of relief.

Why he chooses to do this _every_ **time** , Sam has no clue, but there’s something soothing about the way Dean twitches in his sleep, mumbles half coherent sentences and smiles like someone just bestowed a set of Malibu Coils on him, for free.

Dean and that damned car.

If Sam were ever to worry about his brother leaving him it would be for a man or woman with access to original ‘67 Chevy Impala Chevelle parts.

As he tracks the droplets of sweat slowly drying in a long glistening line along Dean’s spine, Sam wonders if his brother has always known?

_**“You were always mine, Sammy, you just didn’t know it.”** _

Is that true?

Was he destined to become a plaything for a man whose tastes run a little darker than most? Or did Sam pick this life, actively make an effort to step into Dean’s arms? Did Dean **want** this or did he simply accept it?

It’s a question he can’t answer, one he perhaps doesn’t need to answer, but he _is_ curious.

All those years he spent pining and pushing and pleading with his older brother to see that these feelings weren’t as fucked up as Dean was insisting they were, did he know?

Has Sam been played?

Possible.

Probable.

Dean’s more intelligent and sneaky than he lets on, but maybe, just maybe it was all about knowing it and not wanting to.

The tinge of sadness in Dean’s voice as he said it leads Sam to think that yes, he did know, but he **wished** it wasn’t true.

Too late now.

 

 

Fin.


End file.
